


I (Don't) Think I Like Guys

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter doesn't want to accept that he likes guys. That would be easier to do if he weren't so incredibly tuned on by guys.





	I (Don't) Think I Like Guys

And Peter is just… so bashful about the fact that he likes boys. He is head over heels for Liz, but he can’t count the number of times he’s stopped himself from leaning in and kissing Ned over a pile of LEGOs. He has fantasized about Flash slamming him into a locker and making out with him more times than he wants to admit. His giant crush on Tony is only thinly veiled as hero worship, and his phone is completely full of pictures and lewd fanart of his mentor.

Peter tries to brush it off. Of course he doesn’t like guys, what kind of superhero likes guys? Not Peter. He is an 18 year old boy, he is just really horny all the time and turned on by everything.

It just so happens that he jerks off to Tony Stark’s leaked sex tape at least once a day.

So when he is stealthily scrolling through suggestive pictures of Tony on Tumblr one day at the lab, he is actively denying to himself the he is turned on by the images. “It’s just really inspiring.” Peter thinks, saving a gif of Tony shucking his tie off in an interview. “I want to be /like/ Tony, not /with/ Tony.” His brain insists as he reblogs a NSFW alphabet for Tony. His thoughts drift away when he scrolls upon a gifset of the leaked sex tape he finds himself cuddled up with every night, and he is in the middle of saving them all to his phone when he hears a throat being cleared behind him. He nearly drops his phone as he snatches his head around and slams the screen to his chest, his face flushing. “HEY Mr. Stark what’s up?”

Tony blinks, a blush of his own staining his cheeks. “I thought I had that removed from the internet.”

“You can’t have… things like that… removed from the internet.” Peter murmurs quietly.

“Oh.” Tony sighs. “Oh well. It’s not the worst thing I’ve been put on the internet doing.” Tony narrows his eyes at Peter, a little smile on his lips. “Besides, apparently there are some people getting use out of it.”

Peter gaps his mouth as Tony turns and walks away, finally blurting out, “I don’t like guys.” Peter shrinks back at the amused glance Tony throws him, followed by Tony walking back to him.

“I never said you did.” Tony says simply. “But I can’t help but notice that the pictures you were saving cropped out the woman I was fucking.”

Peter flinches at Tony’s vulgar wording, and he can’t find the words to say before Tony continues.

“And it’s pretty obvious that you were enjoying them, Sport. So maybe I’m not the one you need to tell that you don’t like guys.”

Peter’s face goes a deeper shade of red as his arms fall into his lap to cover his crotch. Panic wells up in his chest, and all Peter can bring himself to say is a small, “I’m sorry. I’m gross.”

Tony splutters a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “It’s not gross, Peter. Do you think I’m gross?”

Peter quirks his brows, his voice a little too excited as he asks, “Do you like guys?”

Tony answers by rolling his eyes and leaning down to plant a kiss on Peter’s mouth. He’d intended it to be a sign of how little of a deal it was, but he isn’t exactly surprised when he pulls back and sees that Peter’s mouth is trying to follow him. “Was that gross?”

Peter swallows and shakes his head. “Uh-uh.”

“Do you want to do it again?” Tony asks, resting his hands on either arm of the chair Peter sits in.

Peter nods dumbly, fumbling his hands to grab Tony’s shirt. His phone clatters to the ground somewhere near him, but he can’t be brought to care as Tony’s lips move against his again.

Peter doesn’t come back online until he is bent over Tony’s work bench, Tony’s cock in his ass, an orgasm creeping up his spine. The only thing keeping him from stumbling over the edge is the fact that his cock has been left untouched. Peter lets out a wail when Tony reaches around his front to wrap his fingers around his cock, using the copious amount of precome to slick his movements. Before his brain can catch it, Peter whimpers, “M-Mr. Stark?”

“Yeah?” Tony asks, swirling his palm over Peter’s head and pulling a hoarse shout out of him.

“I-I think I like guys…” Peter pants, a blush spreading up his neck.

Tony resists a snort. “Oh, you think so?”

Peter’s mouth falls open and his eyes flutter shut as Tony delivers a particularly rough thrust into his prostate. His warm hand moves faster over Peter’s cock, and the only response Peter can muster is a strangled sob as he comes, hard, over Tony’s tools.

Tony’s comes almost immediately after, Peter’s noises and the tightening of his body dragging him under. He watches Peter wilt onto the bench when he pulls out, his come dripping out of Peter and down his thighs. Tony makes a noise at the back of his throat, rubbing a hand over Peter’s back. “How about that? Gross?”

Peter smiles shyly, shaking his head. “No. Not gross.”

“Let me know if you need to be reminded.” Tony throws casually over his shoulder as he pulls his pants back on, throwing Peter a shirt to clean up with.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
